Currently I have been involved in the studies on mechanisms which regulate and maintain intracellular cyclic GMP levels, with special emphasis on the phenomenon of regression of cyclic GMP from various cell types in various in vitro models after stimulation of soluble guanylate cyclase (GC) by NO-donors. Thus, it is a big opportunity for me to work and learn in the "Temple of cyclic GMP and NO donors research under supervision of Prof. Louis Ignarro who is an outstanding specialist in the U.S. A. in the field of studying the regulatory role of nitric oxide and cyclic GMP in cardiovascular system.